justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trick or Threat
"Trick or Threat" is the thirteenth episode of Justice League Action. Summary A story for Halloween. Klarion the Witch Boy intends to trap the Justice League in the House of Mystery forever so that he can reign supreme when they are gone. Featuring Story On Halloween, Cain, our storyteller, tells of the creepy House of Mystery of which he is the caretaker. He says that the House contains all sorts of terrifying things and can just appear somewhere and then vanish later. The children in the neighbourhood, trick-or-treating, are in typical Halloween costumes, but Cain points out four dressed as superheroes (Batman, Zatanna, Constantine and Dr. Fate) and says that they will experience the terrors of the House. As the four walk through the streets they see an odd creature (a mix of boy and cat?) being mugged by two older boys. The four intervene using some superhero moves and chase off the boys. The cat-boy says that the bullies have been storing their loot in the old house. The foursome go there and break down the door but there is no one inside. Outside, the cat-boy is addressed by the two bullies who ask to be released whereupon the cat-boy transforms them into rats that scurry away. He then goes into the house, closes and locks the door using magic and unleashes the terrors of the House (vampires, werewolves, etc). The four trapped kid-superheroes flee from room to room to escape the monsters until they come to one with a mirror in which they see dim reflections of themselves as grown superheroes. They begin to realise that they are the real Justice League. The cat-boy enters and transforms into Klarion the Witch-Boy and his cat. Kid Dr. Fate then remembers that he had seen the House and had called in the others to stop anyone being trapped in it when it disappears. They have been transformed into 10-year olds to make them less able to oppose Klarion who seizes the Helmet of Fate from Kid Fate and declares that, with it, he will rule as sorcerer supreme while the superheroes will disappear with the House at midnight. The kid-superheroes knock the helmet away and scramble with Klarion and the monsters to retrieve it. Eventually, Kid Dr. Fate gets the helmet back and commands the House to release them. The four are ejected outside just as the House disappears taking Klarion with it. Only then do the superheroes reappear in their adult form. Constantine sees the key of the House on the ground. He picks it up and keeps it as though he intends to become the new caretaker. Notes Trivia *Batman totally say "Bejeebers" when he was 10 years old. *Despite being produced and naturally is the series' first Halloween special, this episode did not air in the UK or US in October. Instead, in the UK, it aired on December 24, 2016 (Christmas Eve) and in the US, it aired on March 18, 2017. Cultural References * The plot of this episode is similar to the plot of the Justice League Unlimited episode "Kid Stuff". Both involve the Justice League (Batman being included in both) being transformed into kids then having to fight an evil magical child. * Throughout the episode, the young Constantine is constantly seen with a rock candy stick in his mouth, referencing the character's chain-smoking habit from the comic books (Constantine's smoking was omitted from the show due to its younger audience, among other aspects of his character). Gallery Category:Episodes